


All We Do is Drive

by LesbianRonaldMcDonald



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s11e05 Mac & Dennis Move to the Suburbs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianRonaldMcDonald/pseuds/LesbianRonaldMcDonald
Summary: Dennis and Mac take a late night drive to get away from the suburbs.





	All We Do is Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic subscribes to the theory that they were fucking in season 5 btw!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: @pepesilviahateblog
> 
> Title taken from the song Drive by Halsey

The suburbs was an awful, awful place. The house was way too big and way too empty. The T.V. wasn’t hooked up, the trash was piling to unbearable levels. Their neighbor made him want to rip his own head off, and the pool filter was a constant, incessant migraine.

The only comfort Dennis had was Mac, who seemed to be losing his grip as well. He was a terrible handiman, but he picked up around the house. He did the dishes, wiped the counters, and did their laundry using the nice fabric softener Dennis told him he liked. It was comforting, especially with how the rest of his day was a wreck.

But no matter what, it wasn't enough. If anything, it just made him miss their old apartment. It made him even more irritable.

Every little sound echoed off the walls like an amphitheatre. A perfect mix of too loud and too quiet at the same time that it made him wonder if Mac was right and God was real; because he must be in hell.

Dennis shoved his pillows in his ears and groaned. He could feel the gross bags under his eyes. He was sweating. He kicked off the blankets. Nothing was comfortable, everything made him want to scream.

The floor creaked as he got up from his bed. He tiptoed to his dresser and pulled out a shitty old tee and a pair of pants. He threw them on, not bothering to look at his reflection before he left the room.

The stairs creaked too. He cursed at them, thinking about just ripping them off one by one. They would made great kindling for when he burned the place down.

The house eerie at night, It made him think of the house from _Poltergeist_. He entered the kitchen. The pool filter was almost as loud as it was in his bedroom. His jaw clicked in annoyance as he grabbed a six pack out of the fridge.

He heard movement coming from the second floor, then footsteps trailing down the stairs.

“Dennis?” Mac called groggily. He spotted Dennis in the kitchen and leaned against the entryway. “What’re you doing, Den?”

Dennis tried to keep calm, he wanted to lie and tell Mac to fuck off, but he couldn’t get the words out.

“I don’t know,” He said honestly, a humorless laugh escaped him. “I just need to get out of here.”

Mac nodded in the darkness. Dennis saw the pool lights reflect in his eyes. They stared at each other. “Can I come?” He asked.

Dennis walked closer to him, heart beating fast. He looked as just tired as he did, but Mac wore it better. Blue and silver illuminated him from outside, it threw shadows over the right side of his face. His hair was messed up, eyes lazy with sleep. Mac always had small bags under his eyes, but they were looking more sunken and dark with every passing night.

“I’ll be in the car,” Dennis said, hoping Mac would be quick.

 

It was only a minute before Mac popped into the garage. He didn’t even change out of his plaid pajama bottoms. Dennis sat in the car listening to one of their mixtapes. They had made it together, so he knew there’d be no fighting about taste. He was so sick of fighting. Mac mouthed the lyrics when he climbed in.

Dennis backed out of the driveway, putting the Rover in first gear and peeling away.

The more distance he got from that house, the more he felt himself relax. Mac let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t think I’ve left that house for two weeks. I think I’m getting cabin fever, bro.” Mac let his head thump against the window. Dennis cracked a smile. Everything felt better when they were in the Range Rover. He could almost pretend they were driving home, back to their apartment.

“I hate the suburbs.” Dennis said, basking in the catharsis of the words rolling off his tongue. “The only people who say they like the suburbs are clearly masochists.”

“Yeah dude, I’m never leaving the city again after this.” Mac nodded along to the pop synth as he spoke. He looked more carefree than he had in a while. He smiled out the window. “Is that where we’re going? Back to Philly?”

Dennis scowled, knowing even at night the traffic was going to piss him off. He kept driving past the exit.

“No, I just want to drive.”

They rode with the windows down, music blaring into the night. They used to drive around a lot when Mac would visit him at Penn, just cruising and catching up. This time, they didn’t talk. They just drove.

Dennis was on autopilot. It wasn’t until he was pulling into a gravel parking lot that he realized where he was.

They were at the old, dinky campground where he and Dee used to have Scouts. The cabins looked like they were left there to rot into the ground. It was a hour and a half drive from their new house and three hour drive from the city. They were surrounded by trees. Cicada cries and crickets filled the air with noise. Mac looked at him with a frown.

“What do we do now?” His eyes were pleading to keep driving. Dennis was too tired to drive, but he refused to go back to that hell house. Mac touched his shoulder, Dennis pushed his hand off.

“Don’t touch me,” Dennis mumbled, turning the car off. He didn’t look at Mac. “Let’s sit in the back, relax for a while.”

Mac hopped out of the car, slamming his door. Dennis grabbed the six pack and followed, they both took a seat on the floor of the trunk. Dennis opened a beer for both of them. The silence was heavy, but it felt better than how it was at the house.

“Hey, Den,” Mac picked at the tab on his beer can. “Can I ask you something?” He sat with his knees to his chest, even in the low light Dennis could see him blush.

They were only a foot apart, looking out into the trees. Fireflies mosied through the air, lighting up at random. Dennis usually got mad at him for tip toeing around conversations, but he just said, “Sure.”

Mac bit his lip, eyes darting around. Dennis was focused on watching the bugs light up and fizzle into darkness.

“Do you hate me?”

Dennis barely heard it. He looked up at the stars, letting out a low whistle. “Wow. Look at that.” He pointed to the sky. The stars shined brighter than they ever had in Philly. He recognized a few constellations from his time in Boy Scouts. The moon was a bright spotlight, Dennis basked in it. “Isn’t it nice out here?”

Mac was unimpressed.

“Hey!” He smacked him on the arm. “I’m trying to have a moment here, asshole!”

Dennis laughed, too tired to get angry. Mac’s face was stuck in a pout. His lips were slick with beer and saliva. Long shadows cascaded over his features, making his eyes pop as they shined with the stars.

“So what if I hate you?” Dennis deflected. “Who cares?”

Mac groaned, letting his legs fall to the gravel. “Are you serious?” His voice broke pathetically. Dennis rolled his eyes. “I do! I care!”

Mac was so stupid sometimes.

Dennis leaned forward and kissed him. Just like they used to. Mac relaxed into it, running a warm hand over his neck. Dennis drank in the expression on his face and the soft contented sigh that escaped Mac’s throat. 

The familiarity of it all made him melt. Mac was still a sloppy kisser, still using a bit too much tongue. He still liked it when Dennis kissed his neck, right on the soft pulse. He moaned, fingers gripping Dennis by his curls.

Mac pulled Dennis off his neck, tipping his chin down to open his mouth for a deeper kiss. He grabbed Dennis by the shirt and tugged to pull him closer. Dennis panted into his mouth, he pulled away to catch his breath. Mac looked way too smug.

“What?” Dennis groaned.

“Nothing,” Mac looked away, up to the sky. “I get it now, you’re trying to woo me.”

Dennis blushed, sputtering out objections. “ _Woo_ you? How? I was going to leave you in the suburbs.”

His smile never faltered. “I dunno. . . Late night drive, star gazing, kissing under the moonlight,” Mac finished his beer, crushing the can and throwing it far away. “Feels like you’re wooing me, bro.”

Dennis gave him a dangerous glare. “Why would I want to woo you?”

Mac laughed. “Because you _do_ like me. You’re just, y’know, too stubborn to say it.”

Dennis felt an unbearable urge to smack that dumb look off his face.

He settled on pulling Mac further into the car. They were laying down as much as they could in the small space, Dennis pinned him down into the old fabric of the trunk. Mac’s breath hitched as Dennis slid his lips back onto his, grinding their hips together. He shushed Mac with kisses, he was done with the conversation.

Mac pulled Dennis’s shirt up enough to grab him by the hips, gripping him tight, moving them to the rhythm of their kisses.

Dennis moaned into his mouth, biting at Mac’s lip, sliding his tongue back in with a sigh. He could feel hands tugging at his jeans, Mac broke the kiss to lick a wet stripe on his palm. Dennis bit Mac’s lower lip, dragging it out between them.

Mac’s hand stoked him lazily, he felt himself trying to grind into it. “C’mon, Mac. Please,”  

Mac shook his head with a grin, “Not until you admit you like me.”

“Seriously? Right now?” He protested. Mac twisted his hand at the head of his dick, Dennis shivered.

“Yeah. Right now.” He grabbed Dennis by the back of his head with his free hand, running fingers through his curls, pulling. Sparks of pain shot straight to his cock, he held back a whine.

Dennis slumped forward, he was so close to Mac that their lips brushed lightly as he spoke.

“I like you, Mac,” Dennis huffed. He felt Mac stroke him at a more steady pace. “You’re the _only_ thing I like here. Mac, I like you.”

Mac crashed their lips together, all tongue, sloppy and greedy and messy. Dennis’s hands roamed for something to hold on to. His nerves were on fire. Mac groaned beneath him.

Dennis pulled at Mac’s stupid pajama bottoms, taking his cock in his hand. Mac hissed through his teeth. “Fuck, Den.” He was always so sensitive. His hand stuttered as he jerked Dennis off.

Dennis sucked at his neck, leaving wet kisses and bruises on the tan skin. Mac groaned, jerking him faster, pulling his hair harder.

Dennis moaned into Mac's neck as he came, hips thrusting hot and slick into his hand. He bit at his throat as he rode it out. Mac followed after, saying Dennis’s name like a prayer.

They laid slack in the back of the Range Rover, panting together under the stars.

Dennis wiped his hand on Mac’s shirt when he wasn’t looking. He climbed off and scooted to the edge of the trunk, letting his legs fall onto the ground.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, Mac nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t wanna go back,” He mumbled, voice vibrating on Dennis’s skin.  

“Me either.” Dennis turned his head to to meet Mac with one last kiss. It was slow, tender. The lazy slide of their lips made his heart swell, it made him feel like it was four years ago.

“ _I missed this_ ,” It was a whisper. Dennis wondered if Mac knew he said it out loud.

Dennis rubbed Mac’s hands with a thumb, saying nothing.

 _Me too,_ he thought.

They fell asleep cramped in the back of the Range Rover. It was the best sleep Dennis had since they moved.


End file.
